guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Faolan
Does this wolf actually appear in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series? Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 14:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No, he is appear in the Wolves of the Beyond series, which are by the same author and that take place in the world of owls of Ga'Hoole after The War of the Ember, so I thought that he also can go under those categories Astar Goldenwing 14:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know, but even if it's the same author, it's not the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 14:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's true, but I think that if we had articles about the Wolves of the Beyond series on this Wiki, they should go under some category so it'll be easer to find them. Or perhaps we should create a special category for such articles? Astar Goldenwing 14:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Or perhaps you could start a wolves of the beyond wiki. Because this isn't one, so I don't see why we do need artclies like this unless they appear in Guardians of Ga'Hoole. As this is a Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 14:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't me who created those articles, I just want to systematize them somehow. But if you insist, I can remove categories from these articles. Astar Goldenwing 15:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin, so I can't say. Although I WOULD suggest this for deletion. I can do that or you can. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 15:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm more of a Wolves of the Beyond fan, honestly. Faolan is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think he likes Edme, btw. It's sad he only got to talk Morag, his mom, for a minute, cuz she died. Thunderheart is a good bear if she let him survive. Lachlana 00:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana GUYS, DON'T DELETE FAOLAN, OR ANY OTHER WOLVES. ALTHOUGH THIS ISN'T GUARDIANS OF GA'HOOLE, IT HAPPENS AFTER, SO ITS RELATED AND HAS THE SAME AUTHOR. C'MON, THEY MENTION SOREN AS KING OF THE GA'HOOLE TREE!!!! Nope, we're not gonna delete all the Wolves of Beyond stuff since they're all in the same world of Ga'Hoole, So this wiki isn't just about the Owl series. -- Uh, people? This isn't Wolves of the Beyond. Why not just put all of the Wolves stuff in its own wikia? It could be linked back to this one since they're related. Dove of War 00:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, there is a Wolves of the Beyond Wiki, but it isn't as great as this one, so you might as well stick to it! :) 18:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Um, excuse me? Wolves of the Beyond Wiki is better that GoG Wiki! Have you even seen it? We have much more info on WotB than GoG Wiki, and we're at least organized and have 4 active Admins (including myself, I'm head Admin). I found the Wiki abandoned in June/July 2011. It was in bad condition. We are still in progress of fully recovering. So don't be rude. --Lachlana Does anybody know how to pronounce Faolan's name? I reckon it's like, fwail-an or fway-lan, but I could be wrong. My sister thinks its like, foe-lahn.. I think not. Anyway, any ideas? ShadowWolf280 (talk) 07:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC)ShadowWolf280 Fay-o-lan. Or its Fay-o-lon. 02:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Just an observation I made; I haven't read the last few books of the series, but a while ago I was doing some research on Moses, and I found that the path of Faolan's life bares similarities to Moses' life in the Book of Exodus, what with Faolan being abandoned in a river, adopted, dealing with a wolf called the "prophet" (Haven't read that book yet) and leading his fellow wolves across a sea. Just an observation. Odelayowl (talk) 19:00, October 2, 2015 (UTC)